The fusion warrior
by Jammydoom
Summary: What if vegito stayed fused? What if universes 6 and 7 had different gods of distruction? Read and find out.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fusion

 **I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball gt and dragon ball super. On with the story!**

"Has someone new come to play with buu?"asked the pink destroyer majin buu.

The new warrior just smirked. "I am the fusion of vegeta and kakarot, vegito. What your looking at right now is your death!"

To that buu just laughed. "You think you can kill buu hahahaha, buu is the strongest in the universe! Buu kill you! No, buu make you candy and eat you."

Vegito crossed his arms and continued smirking."You a overgrown piece of chewing gum can defeat me? Don't make laugh. The only way you could defeat me is by absorbing, but" Vegito points at himself "You would just be admitting I'm stronger than you."

Stated vegito in a cocky way only he could do.

This got buu mad this guy had the nerve to appear out of nowhere, say he would kill buu and insult him.

"You insulted buu, buu kill you!"shouted buu. Suddenly, buu rised into the air and charged a giant,planet sized, purple ki blast."DIE!"Screamed buu launching the giant blast at the earth.

A already super saiyan vegito began charging his energy. "You know, I _was_ going to play with you for a while, but I can kill you now if you'd like."And with that vegito began chanting."FINAL...

KA, ME, HA, ME, HA!!!"

A blue and yellow ki blast tore through buu's and started disintegrating buu himself."CURSE YOU."

And that was the end of majin buu.

Dropping out of super saiyan state, vegito began looking around."Well I guess it's time to revive everyone."And with that the fused fighter began his search for the dragon balls.

 **And finished. I know it's a bit lazy but if I dragged the fight out it would just repeat canon. Just _saiyan,_ this story is not following the dragon ball super's 1 hour bullshit. Anyway read, review and praise my brilliant mind!**


	2. Chapter 2:family

Chapter 2: Family

 **I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball gt and dragon ball super. On with the chapter!**

After using the earth and namekian dragon ball to revive everyone, he was faced by a dilemma: his family. Now, for any normal person it wouldn't be this complicated, but since he was formerly two people, he now has two wives and three sons.

'Great, chi chi was mad when kakarot didn't want to get revived, but now that her husband's permanently gone she'll be pissed as hell!' He shuddered, a pissed of chi chi is Not something anyone wants to see. 'Bulma probably won't be as bad, but still she'll also

be pissed trunks doesn't have a father anymore. What am thinking? I'll sort this out at the lookout." Thought vegito as he started flying to the lookout.

 **The lookout**

As vegito landed on the lookout he was surrounded by the faces of his friends and family. "Who's that? He kinda looks like vegeta. " Bulma asked, confused by the appearance of this strange man.

"I don't know but whoever he is, he's crazy strong."

Said yamcha. "Do you sense his energy? He's even stronger than buu!"said krillin histericly. If he was a enemy they'd be dead right now.

"Anyone got a clue about who he is?"Asked roshi. "I just want to know if he's friend or foe." Piccolo stated in very calm fashion.

Gohan was in deep thought: he knows he's sensed this energy before, but the question is where. His eyes widened in shock in couldn't be him could it?

"D-Dad? Asked gohan desperately hoping for a yes.

Vegito laughed nervously ruffling his hair in a very goku like way "close enough...son" God that felt weird since he's not fully his father."Hi, my names vegito the permanent fusion of kakarot or as you know him, goku and vegeta."That statement shocked everyone, even piccolo!

"G-goku" chi chi started. "f-fused with vegeta" stuttered bulma." AND ITS PERMANENT!" They screamed together. Vegito jumped back the sheer volume of they voices; This was going to be a long night a very long night.

 **And cut! And it's finished. I'm going to do a time skip next chapter so I can get into the plot of the story. Also next chapters going to be a lot longer. So read, review and praise my brilliant mind!**


End file.
